1 C4R3D 4BOUT YOU(Sadstuck)
by ThatHomestuckFan
Summary: This is pretty sad in my opinion. Read the bottom if you're feeling down or whatevs. I luvs u. 3 This is rated teenager because it has suicide in it.


Sadstuck…Karkat X Terezi.

**WARNING, INCLUDES SUICIDE. IT ****_IS_**** SADSTUCK. Put yourself in Karkat's shoes. Pretend as if you're Karkat then Terezi, it's like one of those things. This is when Terezi had her eyesite back, by the way.**

_It was one of those days, when you just wake up and think 'You know what? I'm not going to do anything with my life…Ever. I hate everything, and I hate you all.' The only thing is, for you, this just wasn't one day. This happened every single day. You never really understood why you hated everyone and everything...But you knew that you hated yourself the most._

You got up and out of your sopor slime and started up your crabtop to pester one of the kids. You didn't really like pestering them, but it was a way to pass time, so why not? As soon as the sowftware loaded up, a message appeared.

"URGH. WHO THE HELL IS THIS FROM?" You exclaimed, you didn't have any time for one of the trolls.

…It was from Terezi. Okay, I guess you had time for her.

GC: H1 K4RK4T! :]

CG: HI TEREZI.

GC: YOU OK4Y? YOU DON'T S33M V3RY...W3LL…H4PPY :?

CG: YEAH, I'M GREAT. AS GREAT AS I'LL EVER BE, ANYWAY.

GC: H3H3H3, Y4Y! 4NYW4Y…1V3 COM3 TO YOU FOR SOM3 4DV1C3…

CG: ABOUT WHAT?

GC: D4V3 :]

CG: OH…

CG: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A FUCKING ASSWIPE LIKE HIM.

GC: H3Y K4RK4T! DONT B3 SO M34N! :[

CG: WHY? IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT?

GC: NO! M4YB3 1F YOU T4LK3D TO H1M ONC3 1N 4 WH1L3 YOUD S33 HOW N1C3 H3 C4N B3!

CG: I'D RATHER NOT TALK TO A DOUCHELORD LIKE HIM, TEZ.

GC: URGHH! 1 DONT S33 WHY YOU H4T3 3V3RYON3!

CG: I DON'T HATE YOU.

GC: …

You then got up to go lie down for a while…After smashing your head off the keyboard, that is.

Urgh.

Why couldn't she see that you doesn't know why you hate everyone? How does she not see that you hate yourself?

The reason you insulted everyone all the time was because you thought of it as insulting yourself.

Oh well…There's no point anymore, is there?

Everyone hates you…

You hate yourself...

You might as well end it all.

No, not smashing up the crabtop…

Smashing up your heart, your head….

You went to the rope that Terezi had sent you months ago, I'm sure she didn't mean it in a mean way.

You made a noose and attached it to the ceiling…You'd be going out a way Terezi would like you to go out. Hanging yourself.

You step onto the footstool that you sat on sometimes and was prepared to say goodbye.  
"Goodbye, and good fucking riddance."  
You put it around his neck, tightened it and kicked the footstool away from your feet…

GC: K4R?

GC: 1M SORRY…1 D1DNT M34N TO R4G3 4T YOU OR 4NYTH1NG…

GC: 1 C4N COM3 OV3R 1F YOU L1K3? :?

GC: 1 JUST W4NT YOU TO KNOW 1M SORRY…

GC: CMON K4R, WH3R3 4R3 YOU?!

GC: YOU 4LW4YS R3PLY…

GC: K4RK4T?

GC: …

GC: 1M COM1NG OV3R…

1 3NT3R3D K4RK4TS H1V3…1T W4S SO S1L3NT, TH1S W4SNT R34LLY 4 SHOCK FOR K4RK4T BUT 1T W4S TOO QU13T…TH3R3 W4S NO SOUND OF TYP1NG ON TH3 K3YBO4RD…JUST D34DLY S1L3NC3. 1 LOOK3D 4ROUND FOR 4 B1T…4ND TH3N 1 S4W…

1 S4W…

K4RK4T…

H4NG1NG…

HOW DO 1 D34L W1TH TH1S?! WHY WOULD H3 DO TH1S?! 1 DONT UND3RST4ND…H3 N3V3R TOLD M3 4NYTH1NG TH4T W4S WRONG…

1 C4R3D 4BOUT YOU…

WHY? :'[

There you go, guys. That was my sadstuck. Hopefully my last one, this took some guts to write. I'm sorry if this made anyone feel bad or anything, I really am. If anyone's going through suicidal thoughts reading this: Get help. Get help straight away. You don't want someone to be like Terezi do you? For them to walk in on you, dead? Just because you may think that there's nothing to live for, there is. You just gotta' wait for that sliver of hope around the corner, all you've gotta' do is look around that corner and there, you've got yourself hope.  
Please, anyone going through suicidal and/or depressing thoughts, get help. I care about you, the world cares about you, everyone will care if you're gone. Everyone. Even the people who may say they wont will. I love you!


End file.
